


Bored

by MoraMew



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gunplay, MC - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Saeran - Freeform, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Slow Build, Smut, blowjob, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Boredom can lead to some interesting activities.What happens when Saeran finally responds to MC's texts? What happens when he breaks into that apartment and meets her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> CW: rough sex; a small bit of gunplay and verbal degradation 
> 
> (I'm not sure if this one is any good but pls enjoy and thank you for reading)

_You said this was going to be fun._

 

Saeran stared down at his phone. Another text from her.

 

He hadn't expected it, really. He thought she would give up when he ignored her reply to his original text but...

 

But every so often he would glance at his phone and see that she had texted him. He never replied back...and yet she kept doing it.

 

He could have blocked the number easily. But it was a bit of a delight to see the little notification light up his screen every now and then. He didn't have anyone to message. And it _was_ amusing to see her try and talk to him.

 

_This isn't fun. I'm bored._

 

She was...bored? He couldn't blame her. They had practically trapped her in that tiny apartment. As far as he could remember there weren't many interesting things in their. And he was sure she was restricted from wandering too far. What could she be doing with her days?

 

The impulse to hack the cctv feeds ran through him. He wanted to peek at her, see what kind of expressions she was making when she was texting him.

 

Bored...  
He was a bit bored, too, come to think of it.

 

Everything was moving so slowly. He did the same things day in and day out. He wanted to act on his own at this point. The Savior was restricting him and it was getting frustrating. He wanted to go on ahead. He was getting impatient.

 

The Savior didn't have the same goal as he did. He wanted his vengeance. He had found himself outgrowing the sect's ideals. He was so restless, so impatient lately. He didn't dare express it- reprogramming was not something he wanted to go through again. But...

 

He was bored. He was impatient. He wanted to have his fun.

 

Saeran bit his lip, a thought creeping into his mind. Perhaps it was time to strike out on his own.

 

_You're bored? Then should I entertain you, princess?_

* * *

 

It was so cold out. Saeran hurried as he scaled up the building, ready to be inside.

 

_Please do._

 

He hadn't expected the reply. He honestly hadn't. But that was the push. He had grinned and grabbed his bag and jacket, locking up the control room and fleeing into the night. The Savior wouldn't be too pleased.

 

But.  
It was good for him to have fun every now and then.

 

The cold of the glass seeped through his gloves. Was the window unlocked? Or would he have to dig into his tool kit?

 

Unlocked. Lucky for him.

 

The room was quiet and dark as he slipped in. Yes, he had been right. It was the bedroom. If he had accidentally crept into the living room he would have been in trouble. But...

 

But there she was, curled up and asleep.

 

Saeran dropped the bag to the ground carefully and shut the window behind him.

 

She mumbled something, rolling over and curling up into a little ball. Saeran couldn't help but grin as he walked over to the bed. Oh, what was going to happen? He hadn't put too much thought into it. Who knew how she would react?

 

He jumped on the bed lightly.

 

"MC~"

 

A quiet moan from the girl. He watched as a look of displeasure crossed over her face and chuckled. Saeran crawled forward onto the bed, positioning himself so he was hovering over her form. She rolled onto her back, little worried lines on her forehead as she frowned in her sleep.

 

"MC, princess~"

 

He touched her cheek, a grin growing as her eyes slowly opened. She blinked and blinked once more. Confusion came over her and she frowned up at him.

 

"Dreaming?"

 

"Nope."

 

She sat up, backing against the headboard slowly. He was surprised. He had expected a scream, a push, maybe even a slap. She was so...calm.

 

"You...you're Unknown, right?" A small smile popped onto her face when he nodded. "Oh wow...I didn't really expect you to come."

 

"No? I keep my word."

 

What a strange, strange girl. He let his eyes roam over her. Strange...but undeniably cute.

 

"You keep your word?" She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "Oh, yeah? Then what about this being fun? What about coming to see me soon? Hmm?"

 

She frowned when he laughed. Saeran brought a hand to his mouth, hiding the grin that was spreading.

 

"God, you're a reckless thing, aren't you? You're not scared of me?"

 

MC blinked and shook her head. "No."

 

"Why not?"

 

She simply shrugged. "I just...I don't really get scared...?"

 

"You're so weird."

 

"Says the man that broke into the apartment."

 

"You told me to entertain you."

 

"Yes. Not come for a visit. I would have prepped beforehand if I knew I was getting a late night visitor." She blinked again and frowned. "Wait...should you even be here? What if they find out? Isn't it dangerous for you?"

 

Saeran shrugged. "They won't find me. Are you going to tell them about this?"

 

She shook her head. "No. It's none of their business."

 

"But I'm the evil hacker who led you here and messed with their precious chat room."

 

"So?" She sighed and slumped a little, bringing her knees up to her chest. "I don't care about that. I came along because I thought it would be fun. I couldn't care less about their party. It sounds so boring. And besides...they're kind of...not very cool. Like, they're making me stay in this dumb apartment and I'm not supposed to touch anything. It's _lame_."

 

"You could have told them no."

 

"Bullshit. You knew they would make me stay, didn't you?"

 

Saeran shrugged. "Not really. I was counting on it but I wasn't sure."

 

"Why did you lead me here?"

 

"It was my job."

 

She gave him a searching look, her lips pursed. "Are you here to take responsibility now?"

 

"For your lack of amusement?" He grinned again, leaning forward. "Since the princess asked for it, yes."

 

She didn't flinch when he reached his hand up and grabbed her chin lightly. A small curl of a smile formed and he smirked, running his thumb lightly over her lips.

 

"How may I entertain you?"

 

"Let's play a game."

 

A game? That perked his interest. His smirk grew as he looked down at her. What an _interesting_ girl. "What sort of game?"

 

Her smile turned to a grin and she pointed to the nightstand at a pack of cards. "Old maid. Whoever gets stuck with the joker loses."

 

"What happens to the loser?"

 

She bit her lip, still grinning. "Let's claim some stakes then. If I win, you have to take me with you."

 

He felt a brow raise. Saeran couldn't hold back his laugh, couldn't hold back his grin. "Man...you might have a few screws loose. That's really what you want? I'm the bad guy, you know."

 

"I'm tired of being here. If I run away on my own I'll get dragged back by the trust fund kid."

 

Saeran chuckled one last time and leaned forward. He was close enough that their noses almost brushed against each other. And yet...she didn't flinch, didn't squirm. She just looked up at him with wide eyes and a grin.

 

"Okay then. And if I win..." He let go of her chin and trailed his fingers down her neck and over her shoulder. "I get to do whatever I please with you, princess."

 

"Deal."

 

This one had a lion's courage. Saeran pulled away from her, unable to keep the grin off his face. Courageous...or maybe just lacking the genes for self-preservation. Either way- this was turning out more amusing than he thought it would.

 

She smiled at him, something almost flirtatious flashing across her face. MC flicked on the bedside lamp and grabbed the pack of cards.

 

"Do you want to shuffle or should I?"

 

"You can do it."

 

"Very well."

 

Saeran watched as she tipped the cards into her hands and shuffled them. Such slender fingers, such delicate hands. They were nothing like his own. He glanced down at his hands, smiling down as he imagined all the little scars and scratches hidden beneath the gloves.

 

"Right, that should do it."

 

Saeran accepted his hand from her and began pairing off the cards. So...princess had the maid. That was good. If he could just avoid it, it would be a breeze.

 

She was smiling when he glanced up, a coy look on her face. She had more cards than him at this point. But she looked confident. He reached a hand out and plucked a card. Seven of spades, another pairing.

 

"You look like you're having fun."

 

MC nodded as she leaned over, eyes grazing over his cards before picking one. "I am. I haven't had the pleasure of good company since I came here."

 

"They won't allow any visitors?"

 

"No. _Rika's_ precious documents might get messed up." She rolled her eyes and dropped a new pair down onto the bed. "The security might be _compromised_."

 

"Oooh, don't you sound so bitter."

 

"Of course I am. I feel cheated! I thought this was going to be an adventure!" Something like a pout crossed her face. "I wouldn't have come if I knew it was going to be such a pain."

 

He chucked again, placing a pair to the bed. He was winning. "Was your life really so boring, though, that you had to take a risk like that?"

 

"Yes."

 

He blinked, surprised by the unhesitating reply. She picked a card from him, seemingly unfazed by his gaze.

 

"Don't give me that look." She frowned. "It was boring. Nothing ever happened, nothing ever changed. Everything was so stagnant, so cloying. I felt so claustrophobic. I couldn't let a chance to break free pass me by."

 

"So...you basically ran away?"

 

"I guess you could say that."

 

"What would you be doing if you hadn't of picked up the phone?"

 

She hummed pensively, eyes trailing his hand as he reached out to take another card from her. "I'm not sure. I might be still stuck in the same routine. I might have cracked and given into some of my impulses. I might have been hit by lightning. I can't tell the future, ya know?"

 

"Impulses?"

 

"Yeah, impulses." A slow grin crept across her face. "Don't you have them?"

 

He felt his fingers twitch and his head tilted to the side. Impulses. Impulses like throwing the cards down, leaning over, and biting her bottom lip. Or impulses like dragging her out of the apartment and back to the base. Or impulses like walking out into the living room and taunting his brother with his gun to her head. "Yeah, I have them. What are yours?"

 

"I think they're pretty standard. Get a tattoo, cut off all my hair, fuck a stranger, punch someone in the face." She idly tossed down a new pair. "Things that would throw me off the right path. Doesn't everyone want to sabotage themselves subconsciously? This is the first time I've ever acted so recklessly."

 

"Oh? Were you a goody two shoes, then?"

 

"I wouldn't say that." Something like a smirk passed over her face as he picked a card from her. "I was quiet, I did what I was told. Made mother and father proud. It was so...dull. The same things day in and day out. I wasn't exceptional, but I met their standards."

 

"It sounds so average."

 

"It was. I'm the same as everyone else, I think. I was just lucky enough to get an escape route. Even if it hasn't turned out to be as entertaining as I want...it's different, you know? I don't quite feel so...numb." She was smiling, the expression soft. "I got called apathetic a lot in school. It wasn't that I lacked passion...it was just that I was bored. Nothing seemed to matter. Maybe I was depressed? I don't know."

 

MC tossed another pair to the bed. "What would have happened if I refused you?"

 

"If you refused me?" He shrugged. "I don't know. Probably would have snagged you and dragged you to the base."

 

"Oh, really?" A giggle came from her. "I almost lied about the keypad thing, you know."

 

"Oh yeah? Just imagine how different the situation would be then." He grinned, plucking a card from her hand and throwing it down. Another match.

 

She smiled at him, the expression coy. "I can't say it would be better. But...it's interesting to think about."

 

"Do you really want to go back to base with me if you win? You don't know what I do, what the organization is about."

 

"I told you. I'm bored. I want to go."

 

Saeran felt a brow cock. Her voice was so firm. She was serious. "We'll see."

 

"And what are your plans if you win?" She posed the question so casually as she picked a card from him. "What will you do with me?"

 

What indeed? His grin felt wolfish. "We'll see."

 

"Tease."

 

He laughed and shook his head. This girl...she was something else. This was just too good.

 

They kept playing, sharing banter as the cards dwindled. At one point he had even grabbed the maid from her. But in the end...

 

"You lose, princess."

 

Her eyes flicked up and she let the card fall to the bed, lips curling into a smile.

 

"So I do." She leaned back against the head board, crossing her arms across her chest. "Now...what will you do with me?"

 

He smiled at her, cocking his head to the side. "Hmm. What should I do?"

 

He was mildly disappointed that she didn't even gasp when he lunged forward and gripped her neck. She just stared at him, the smile on her face growing.

 

Saeran brought his face closer to hers, staring into those deep brown eyes. "You really are fearless. I could kill you right now, you know."

 

She didn't flinch when he pulled away from her and took out his gun. She didn't whimper when he tightened his grip on her neck. She didn't do anything but smile as he brought the barrel up to her lips.

 

She smiled. Smiled and then laughed, the sound low. The sound somehow seductive.

 

Her tongue peeked out and she licked the gun slowly, tongue dipping into the barrel and eyes locking on his.

 

Saeran nearly swore. Crazy. This girl was crazy.

 

And he liked it.

 

"Open your mouth, princess."

 

She obeyed him, pretty lips parting. Her eyes closed for just a moment when he slid the barrel into her mouth. Saeran eased it in and out slowly, watching as a flush began to spread across her cheeks.

 

"I could pull the trigger right now." Did she just tremble? He grinned. "I could kill you."

 

Her chest was beginning to rise and fall more quickly. Something like a moan came from her.

 

Spit clung to her lips when he pulled the gun out, a strand of saliva connecting between the barrel of the gun and her mouth. Her eyes were half shut, her cheeks flushed.

 

"You crazy little slut."

 

That made her laugh again, the sound soft. "So are you going to fuck me or kill me?"

 

He squeezed her throat, enjoying the minute widening of her eyes. "I could do both."

 

A whimper at that, a small smile.

 

He let go of her and sat back, his grin wide. He could feel his heart start to speed up. What _fun_ this was.

 

Saeran pulled his gloves off slowly, eyes fixed on hers. "Come here."

 

MC crawled forward, placing herself between his legs. The look on her face was excited, full of anticipation as gazed up at him. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, relishing the quiet gasp and the small flutter of her lashes.

 

"You're really something."

 

She trembled, squirming lightly in place. She didn't try to break free from him, didn't try to escape. She just looked at him with those parted lips and flushed cheeks.

 

Her lips were so warm. He could feel her hands grip at his shirt, feel the hair wrapped around his fist pull tight as she pressed against him. She made a noise of disappointment when he pulled back, a tiny look of frustration on her face.

 

"You really want this?"

 

"I do."

 

Such a breathless voice. It made him grin.

 

He pushed her back onto the bed, pinning her wrists down. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she rolled her hips up, grinding up against him.

 

"Fuck me."

 

"You think you're in a position to tell me what to do?" He laughed and kissed her cheek, squeezing her wrists. "Maybe if you beg a little."

 

"Not-" She gasped as he bit into her neck suddenly, a quiet little moan trailing after. "Not happening."

 

"We'll see." He could feel her tremble as he ran his tongue down her neck, feel her legs tighten around him as he scraped his teeth across her collarbone. "Maybe I'll rile you up and leave you frustrated."

 

"Don't you dar- _oh_!"

 

Saeran grinned, glancing up to see her flushed face. He ran his tongue over her nipple again, the silk of her nightgown growing wet and the little bud poking up. Her back arched as he teased her through the fabric, teeth gently scraping against the nipple.

 

The frustration in her face when he pulled away was absolutely delicious.

 

Saeran licked his lips and moved his face close to hers, staring down into those hazy brown eyes. "How long has it been for you? I can feel your heat even through our clothes. Are you wet?"

 

"Why don't you find out?"

 

The grin with which she shot back at him made him chuckle and crash his lips against hers. Her lips parted for him, tongue peeking out to run against his own. A moan sounded from her and he could feel her struggle against him. He merely pinned her arms down harder, nipping at her bottom lip as he pulled away.

 

"You know, I could just tie you up and tease you until you cry." He moved grasped her wrists in one hand, running his free one down her torso. "I would love to see those pretty brown eyes shining up at me."

 

Her glare made him laugh. He pushed her hips down from him, roughly pulling her night gown up and cupping her.

 

"Just as I thought. Nice and wet."

 

Her face flushed, a protest broken up by a squeak as he slicked her panties to the side and ran a finger up her slit. She was _soaked_.

 

Her lips seemed to part for him automatically as he brought the digit up to her mouth, her eyes closing as he slid it in. The way she suckled on it made him want to take her then and there. Her tongue swirling around the finger, the vibration of a quiet whimper...it was _so_ nice.

 

Saeran bit the inside of his cheek and withdrew the digit, running it down her chin and her throat. She was staring up at him, lids half closed and her breath stuttering. She only smiled as he wrapped his hand around her throat.

 

"Fuck me."

 

He narrowed his eyes at her demand. "I told you that you weren't in a position to demand anything."

 

"I know you want to fuck me too. So why don't you just do it?"

 

Saeran felt a smile form. Cheeky. She was cheeky.

 

"I think the princess needs to be put in her place."

 

The small cry she made as he quickly moved to sit and pull her over his lap was fantastic. She began to protest as he pulled her night gown up and her panties down.

 

"What the _hell_ do you think you're-"

 

SMACK

 

The "fuck" that flew from her lips as his hand hit her bare bottom made him grin.

 

"Just letting you know who is in charge, princess."

 

The protest she was starting to make was cut off by another spank. He didn't hold back and spanked her again, the sharp sound of her gasp filling the room. He could see her toes curl, see how she glistened, feel how her body tightened up.

 

"I had a feeling you were a bit of a slut for pain."

 

"N-no!"

 

SMACK.

 

She whimpered, back arching and hips pressing against his palm. Her cheeks were already pink, a light heat radiating.

 

"You-" SMACK. "are-" SMACK. "lying." SMACK.

 

MC moaned, burying her face into the covers. Saeran grinned, running a finger up her slit once more. He gently flicked at her clit and grabbed her hair with his free hand, pulling her head up from the bed.

 

She was panting, her cheeks flushed as he turned his face toward her.

 

"Admit that you like it and I might fuck you."

 

"Fuck you."

 

The face she made when he brought his hand down sharply between her legs was breathtaking. The little cry was perfect, music to his ears. Saeran grinned, raising his hand and licking her wetness off his palm.

 

She shook on his lap, eyes squeezed shut and her breath coming out in quick pants.

 

"See?" A whimper came from her as he reached down again, teasing her with light stroke to her clit. "You like it, don't you?"

 

"I..."

 

He pulled on her hair tigher, making a little moan sound from her. She was so wet. "Don't try to lie to me, princess. You _like_ being hurt, don't you? You _like_ being treated rough, _like_ being treated like a little _slut_."

 

He could feel her tremble, feel her hips push back against him more.

 

"You can't lie to me. I can feel how wet you are. I can see the way you glisten."

 

MC didn't say anything. She just bit her lip, stifling another whimper.

 

Saeran grinned and pushed her away lightly. She didn't resist as he leaned forward and pulled her panties off. She didn't resist as he lifted her nightgown from her.

 

Hot _damn_.

 

It was hard to not swear out loud as he looked her trembling form. She was hot. She was _ungodly_ hot.

 

There was no resistance as he pushed her back onto the bed. No resistance as he bit into her neck and down to her chest. She only trembled and slid a hand into his hair, grasping and arching her back.

 

Saeran slid a hand down and began to tease her as he ran a tongue over her nipple. He could feel her tremble underneath him, feel her hips move against him. She was so _wet_.

 

Had that really took the fight out of her?

 

He brought his hips down and grinded against her, relishing the way she gasped and tightened her grip.

 

"You want it?"

 

"Y-yeah."

 

He grinned and pulled away from her. She was shaking lightly as she sat up, lips parted and cheeks flushed.

 

Saeran crooked a finger, beckoning for her to come to him. It was a _damn_ pretty sight to see her crawl forward on the bed.

 

She whimpered when he grabbed her by the hair again, moaned when he pulled her face down to his crotch.

 

"Earn it."

 

The way she looked at him as he lightly grinded his hips up against her lips was breathtaking. He almost wanted to take a photo of her so he could remember it after.

 

Her tongue peeked out of her mouth, lapping over the bulge in his jeans. He gripped her hair tighter, breathing deeply. Did she think she could get away with teasing him?

 

Delicate fingers reached up, slowly undoing the button of his jean's. She pulled the zipper down and tugged at his pants, making it easier for her to gain access. Again her tongue peeked out to lap at him, flicking at the spot of precum beginning to soak through his boxers.

 

Just that made him grit his teeth, tighten his hold on her hair. God, _fuck_. How long had it been for _him_?

 

She kept lapping at him, her hips rising in the air and little whimpers sounding from her.

 

MC gasped quietly when he pulled her up. She squirmed as he grinned at her, his free hand reaching out to trace her lips. "Don't try to tease me, princess. Get on with it."

 

He pulled her back down, biting his lip as her fingers reached up to pull down his boxers. She tried to be slow with, tried to tease him more by inching them down slowly and trailing after with her tongue.

 

Saeran growled and yanked her up again roughly. "What the fuck did I just say?"

 

MC merely smiled, a smug little look on her face. He felt annoyance run through him then. She was deliberately pushing him. Did she want to get punished?

 

"MC. If you don't start behaving I'm going to have to punish you." He grabbed her chin with his free hand, running his thumb over her lips. "Do you understand me?"

 

She smiled and nodded, flicking her tongue out to lick at his thumb.

 

Her laughter as she bit down on his thumb filled the room, her body shaking.

 

Saeran immediately shoved his fingers in hers mouth, making her gag and choke.

 

"You little _bitch_." His voice was soft, his cock twitching. "You're asking for it. What? You want me to spank you again? Want me to hurt you?"

 

He pulled his fingers from her mouth, one single strand of spit clinging to them. She was panting, grinning. Little giggles kept spilling from her.

 

Saeran considered for a moment, looking down at the tiny bite mark on his thumb. It's what she wanted, right?

 

He swore she nearly came then and there as his palm connected with her face.

 

Her whole body stiffened, hand reaching up to touch her red cheek. Little tears were in her eyes, a grin and a bitten lip showing pleasure. He loved the way she slumped forward lightly, her hair pulled taught in his grasp. He loved the way she whimpered and ran her tongue over her lips. He loved the way she pawed at him, desperation in the way she pulled his cock out.

 

"More." She whimpered and tried to move closer to him, something feverish in her voice. "More. _Please_."

 

Please.

 

It made him grin.

 

Saeran just shook his head and pulled her down to his crotch again, rubbing his cock against her face as she stared up at him.

 

"Be a good little slut. Maybe you'll get the pain that you want so much."

 

She shivered and nodded. Saeran watched as her lips parted, watched as she ran her tongue over them. She flicked her gaze up, lips pressing against his shaft. She licked up slowly, a grin spreading when he pulled on her hair warningly.

 

It was hard to not buck his hips as her lips slid over this head.

 

Saeran forced himself to not bite his lip as he watched her begin to bob her head up and down, those pretty brown eyes wide as she looked up at him. She was good. She was _really_ good.

 

He let her keep her own pace for a moment, relishing the feeling of her tongue working its way along his cock. It wasn't enough, though.

 

He worked his other hand into her hair, grabbing it and pushing her down further. He could hear her gag, watch as she closed her eyes.

 

"Take it all like a good girl."

 

The vibrations of her muffled whimper was enough for him to inhale sharply, thrust up into her mouth. Her eyes opened. They were beginning to water. It made him shudder. He began directing her, pulling her up and down his cock. She gagged on him, spit starting to spill from her lips.

 

He wondered very briefly how it would look if she was wearing mascara, how pretty she would be with eyeliner running down her face.

 

Saeran let go of her, keeping one hand on the back of her head. She kept the pace he had been making her follow, deep throating him and whimpering as she looked up at him.

 

"That's a _good_ girl, MC. Keep going. Just like that." He swallowed a grunt as he grinned down at her. His heart was starting to speed up. It was getting harder to breathe. "You look so pretty with my cock down your throat. Do you like that, princess? Do you like looking like such a slut?"

 

She moaned, her hands gripping at the covers and hips shaking. He didn't think he was going to last very long with the way she was reacting. It was just too hot to see her going down on him.

 

She whimpered when he yanked her up by the hair again, a little waterfall of drool spilling over her lips.

 

Her mouth was hot against his. Hot and slick. She let him shove his tongue in her mouth, let him push her backwards and pin her down. She was shaking, hands grabbing at his jacket as she whimpered and pulled him closer.

 

"More, _more_."

 

She was pleading, her voice trembling.

 

Saerin grinned as he pulled away from her, shucking off his jacket and shirt.

 

"You want more?" He ran a hand down her body, fingers collecting the sticky juices flowing from her. Saeran brought his hand up and licked at his fingertips, grin growing wider. "Say please."

 

She whimpered, a hand reaching up to him. She seemed to be struggling with her pride, her desire to spur him on.

 

A shudder ran through her, hand falling back to bed. "P-please."

 

"Please _what_?"

 

Saeran lowered himself, bowing his head so he could scrape his teeth over her nipples.

 

"P-please..." A groan came from her as he grinded against her, cock teasing as it ran up her slit. "P-please...please fuck me."

 

"Fuck you?" He moved his head up, fingers running up her neck and to her mouth only to plunge in it once again. "Fuck you like a little slut? Is that what you want? You want to be fucked by the _bad_ guy, fucked by the man who broke into your apartment? Fucked by the man who could grab his gun and put a _bullet_ in your pretty little head before you can cum? You want that? Hmm? You want that princess?"

 

She whimpered, sucking on his fingers and nodding. Tears were popping up in her pretty eyes now, something like desperation on her face.

 

A choked sob escaped as he removed his fingers. "Fuck me. Please fuck me. Please, please, _please_."

 

He chuckled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Since you said please."

 

He slid into her without warning, cock slamming into her body. She cried out immediately, arms wrapping around him and nails digging into his back.

 

Saeran hissed but let her scratch at him. His lips moved down from her cheek to her neck and he bit into her. He bit her over and over again, her cries echoing in her ears as he thrust into her.

 

She was so _wet_. She was so _tight_.

 

Fucking her was something like paradise.

 

Her back arched as he grabbed her breasts. He pinched at her nipples, squeezed at them roughly. She practically mewled as he played with them, nails clawing down his back. It stung like a bitch. It felt _good_.

 

"H-Harder. _Please_."

 

Saeran gritted his teeth as she clenched, steeling himself. It had been too long. Her little cries were too hot.

 

He growled and pulled out of her, flipping her over. She gasped as he pulled her hips up into the air, one sharp spank given before he rammed into her again. She was moaning again, hips rocking back to meet him and fingers curling into the covers.

 

He had never seen anything like it. She was so wet she dripping, thighs slick and little droplets clinging to his dick as he fucked her. It was _explicit_. It was the fucking definition of lewd.

 

Saeran inhaled sharply, trying to keep control of himself. He couldn't cum yet. He wanted to just keep fucking her. Just fuck her fuck her _fuck her_.

 

She bit into her own hand when he grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks.

 

"God fucking _damn_ , MC. You're such a lewd little bitch, aren't you? You're so fucking _wet_."

 

She moaned, panting and trembling. Her eyes were starting to glaze over. Her body was tightening as he fucked her.

 

"You're a little slut." The whimper she let out was so loud when he spanked her. "Go on, say it. Say you're a little slut."

 

"I-" She let out a quiet little scream as he reached over and grabbed her hair, forcing her head back. "I'm a little slut!"

 

"And you like me fucking you, don't you?"

 

"Y-yeah. Please, _more_."

 

"Aww, listen to that. You sound so cute begging." He pulled her head back more, a grin on his face. "Beg some more."

 

"Please...please...please..." The pitch in her voice was rising, the way she rocked her hips back more frantic. "Please please _please_."

 

"You're just saying please, princess. Why don't you tell me what you want?" It was hard to keep from grunting, hard to keep from cursing as he fucked her. He was getting so close.

 

"I..." A moan and then a whimper. "Fuck me _harder_. Please. Fuck me like a slut."

 

Saeran grinned, reaching forward with his other hand. He let go of her hair and hooked his fingers into her mouth, holding it open and pulling it back.

 

"You want to be fucked like a slut? Like a _dirty little bitc_ h?" Would his brother be able to hear her cries when he listened to the cctv in the morning? His grin grew. "God, you're a _pervert_ , MC."

 

He could feel her orgasm then, feel the way she tightened around him. Her whole body was shaking, little tears streaming down her cheeks and onto his fingers.

 

Saeran grunted, his hips still thrusting forward.

 

"Did you just cum?" He let go of her, grabbing onto her hips and digging his fingers into them. "Did I give you permission?"

 

She whimpered, shaking beneath him. He was starting to pant, the tension in him rising. MC kept trembling, kept crying out.

 

Saeran raised one hand from her hips, bringing it down as hard as he could across her.

 

"You." SMACK. "Filthy." SMACK. "Little." SMACK. "Slut."

 

He swore she came again.

 

Saeran grunted and pulled out of her, flipping her onto her back again. He grabbed her face and thrust his cock into her mouth, grabbing her hair so hard he could feel little strands snap as fucked her face.

 

"Don't swallow it."

 

Her tear stained face, her glazed over eyes, her feverish cheeks.

 

It was too much.

 

He came as fucked her face, semen shooting into her mouth as he growled and pulled her all the way to the base of her cock.

 

Saeran was panting, his legs shaking lightly when he pulled away.

 

MC looked like she was going to swoon. She was so dazed as she stared at him.

 

"Open..." He took a breath, trying to gain control of his breathing again. "Open your mouth." She obliged, mouth opening wide so he could see. Saeran grinned and grabbed her chin. "That's a good girl."

 

He patted her cheek lightly. "Swallow it."

 

She obeyed him, lips falling shut and a whimper sounding from her. A small smile spread across her face.

 

Saeran fell back onto the bed and waved her over, trying to catch his breath. "Come here, princess."

 

MC crawled over to him slowly. Her arms were shaking, her eyes fluttering. She looked so sleepy, so satisfied.

 

He threw an arm over her shoulders as she collapsed his side, turning his head to press a kiss to her forehead. Her hair was damp with sweat as he stroked it. Saeran grinned and pulled her closer to him.

 

"You did good."

 

"T...thank you."

 

"You okay?"

 

MC nodded, her eyes closing as she yawned. "Mmmhmm."

 

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

 

She shook her head, her body trembling lightly even as he held her tight against. Saeran pressed another kiss to her forehead.

 

They rested against each other, worn out but both smiling. He was glad she had kept texting him, glad he had snuck out. It had been _fun_.

 

Her trembling began to slow, her breathing evening out as he stroked her hair.

 

"Is this weird for you?"

 

MC shook her head. "It was fun."

 

That made Saeran's smile grow. "Well, if you ever want to do it again..."

 

"Oh?" She shifted, sitting up and leaning over to peck a kiss against his cheek. "So there could be a next time?"

 

"If a certain girl kept bothering me enough and complaining of boredom, I suppose I would have to take responsibility."

 

MC giggled and curled up against him again. "Won't you get in trouble?"

 

"Maybe?" Saeran shrugged. "It was worth it, though. I was pretty bored too."

 

"Can you imagine if the RFA found out?" She giggled again. "Seven would flip his shit."

 

"They would probably throw you out." He patted her head lightly. "Babe, do me a favor and get my cigarettes out of my jacket."

 

She obliged, leaning forward and rooting through the pockets. He couldn't help but give her a quick spank as her ass rose in the air. MC turned and stuck her tongue out at him, tossing his cigarettes and lighter to him.

 

"Watch it, mister."

 

"Oooh, what's the little girl going to do?" Saeran grinned as she hit his chest lightly, a smile on her face.

 

"Maybe next time I'll be the one to make you cry."

 

He scoffed, pulling her onto his lap. "Yeah, right."

 

She stuck her tongue out at him again before resting against his chest. She was so warm. It was...nice. It was _really_ nice.

 

"Hey...can I ask you something?"

 

"What is it, princess?"

 

"What's your name?"

 

He almost laughed then. That was right. She didn't know his name. She didn't know anything about him.

 

And yet she had let him fuck her, had let him rough her up and degrade her. What a silly little twit.

 

"My name? It's a secret."

 

She was pouting as she sat up, eyes narrowed as she stared him down. "You just fucked me. You just fucked me _hard_. I'm going to have bruises, ya know."

 

"Then maybe you shouldn't have let the trespasser fuck you." He grinned as she glared at him. Saeran laughed and raised a finger to her lips. "Such a fierce glare. Fine. But if you tell anyone, our next meeting won't be as fun for you."

 

She nodded and waited for him expectantly.

 

"...Saeran. My name is Saeran." A smile popped up onto her face, a simple joy causing her eyes to light up.

 

"Saeran. I like it."

 

"Good. Now you have my name to cry out when I fuck you to tears again."

 

He laughed as she flushed red, a smirk playing across his cheeks. She pulled away from him, crossing her arms. He knew she was embarrassed. But the grin on her face also told him that she was pleased.

 

"I need to head out, babe. You should rest up."

 

"Can I keep texting you?"

 

"Yeah." Saeran nudged her off his lap and stood up, patting her on the head. "I can't promise I'll be very good at communicating but...feel free."

 

Her grin was so wide that it had to hurt. She nodded, watching him as he pulled his shirt back on.

 

"Um...have a safe trip back."

 

Saeran hid a smile. When was the last time someone had said that? He hefted his bag onto his shoulder and reached out to her, tilting her chin up gently. Her lips were so soft against his, bruised and tender from the night's activities.

 

He kissed her, nipping lightly at her bottom lip before pulling away. She was still grinning when he looked down at her, hair a mess and cheeks glowing red. He smiled and dropped a quick kiss to her forehead, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders.

 

"Good night, princess."

 

She pulled his jacket tighter, something shy on her face. "Good night, Saeran."

 

He watched her for a moment longer before opening the window and disappearing into the night.

* * *

 

Saeran glanced down as his phone buzzed, idly butting out his cigarette.

 

_You left a knife here._

 

He grinned. So _that's_ where it was. He picked his phone up, ready to message her back.

 

The phone buzzed again, a multimedia message popping up.

 

Saeran raised his brow and opened it, wondering what the hell it could be.

 

He swore immediately, grin growing wide.

 

A little video; her tongue running over the blade of the knife before the camera moving down to show off her body in nothing but panties and his jacket.

 

_Come fetch it._

 

Saeran grinned, his mind already racing ahead and beginning to plan out a fun night the next time he could sneak away.

 

_Woof._


End file.
